


wonderwall // levi ackerman x reader (discontinued)

by cardigansarecool



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigansarecool/pseuds/cardigansarecool
Summary: wonderwall (adj.): someone you find yourself thinking about all the time; the person you are completely infatuated with





	1. Prologue

It was cold. So very, very cold. Your usually ivory skin had some how become even paler, your figure shaking frantically. Dread sat in your stomach like a pool of darkness, draining away any last hope you clung to. Each step caused your body to fight back with exhaustion, and it didn't help that your mouth was dry, yearning for hydration.  
It felt as though you had been walking for days, through the meadows and past the abandoned villages. An area that once held so much hope, now left empty and haunted. Your clothes were still stained red from your own terrorized hometown, your families blood prominent on your beige trousers and shirt, even dried to your hands and face. Fear pushed you to forget about your appearance and guilt about your families death, and instead told you to keep on running, and to never stop until you were well inside those walls.  
However, it was when you began to hear the sickening footsteps of your fate becoming louder that your heart began to race. You picked up your feet, panting, ignoring the black edging your vision, and just listening to your brothers screaming in your head. "Run, Y/N, run, and never return here! You hear me? Just fucking live!"  
The steps grew louder as your breathing became heavier, the fear poisoning your heart causing little screams of terror to escape you as you moved. You felt like a child, but there was no time for dignity.  
There was no way you were going to escape the cruel hands of fate. A shadow loomed before you, and for some reason, you stopped running. You let your hands fall to your sides, eyes flashing in the blinding sunlight. And, you turned.  
The creature towered above you, watching you with a lopsided, sadistic grin. And with a final desperate act, you began to shout.  
"You will never win!" You roared, tears blurring your vision as it reached towards you. "No matter how hard you try, humanity is stronger than you will ever imagine!" Its boiling hot fingers wrapped around your frail body, and you fought the urge to cry out for help. "Fuck you, you peices of scum! You can kill me, you can kill my family, but you will never kill our spirit, you fucking hear me?" You thrashed about in its grip, letting out a growl. Pure terror began to over come you, but you continued to keep a brave face, for yourself. For your own personal strength. You were inches away from your death, and you let out a final scream of defiance.  
And then, you were flying.  
The blistering heat of the Titan's skin was removed, instead replaced with the firm grip of another human. Your eyes were scrunched up, and you didn't dare to open them for another few seconds.  
You were soaring through the air, the ground passing beneath you. You let out a breath from your lungs, and a short, perculiar noise escaped your throat.  
"Hold on tight," A strong, smooth voice ordered, and you didn't question it, didn't bother to look to see who it belonged to, and instead just wrapped your arms around your savior. The wind ran through your hair, and despite your absoloute exhaustion, you had never felt more alive.


	2. The Survey Corp

You jumped awake at the sound of banging on your door, your eyes wide. Your heart was racing, and it took you a minute to process that you had only been dreaming. Again.   
It had been four years since the fall of Shiganshina, and Wall Maria. Those days haunted you every second of your life, and somehow, you still found yourself here, on the last day of your Cadet training.   
"Y/N! Y/N, wake up already! We have to go for breakfast!" Petra's voice echoed from the other side of the door, and you finally got to your feet to open it. She let out a sigh of relief, only to take in your bedraggled apperance and frown. "Nightmares, again?" She asked softly. You grit your teeth, looking down.   
"It's fine. I'm fine." You answered shortly, and she nodded, abandoning the subject. You had never had the confidence to tell Petra, or anyone else for that matter, about the horrors you experianced. You allowed the memories to follow you around like ghosts.   
You had never found out who saved you from the Titan that day. He had only taken you back to the Scouts, who had been searching for stragglers such as yourself. When you asked for his name, he had stopped, without turning round and muttered one name, one name that would echo in your head for the next four years. Levi.  
"I'll wait for you to get ready then, Y/N, and we can go to breakfast. Okay?" Petra smiled, and you nodded, closing the door. You splashed yourself with water in the bathroom, allowing yourself a quick glance in the mirror. Despite only being in your twenties, you were looking older now, heavy bags sitting under your eyes, which were darkened and protected. You changed into your uniform, and left, walking with Petra to Breakfast. You allowed her to chatter away as per usual, making comments here and there when neccersary. It had always been like this, from the day you met her. She was the only one brave enough to speak to the older Cadet with an iron gaze, and eventually some sort of bond had blossomed between you.   
You sat down at a table, Petra beside you and Oluo, the guy who had desperately been trying to hook up with your chirpy friend for many years, sat before you. His hair was cut rather short, and was a dirty blonde colour.   
"Good morning, Petra, morning oldie." He greeted, and Petra shot him a look at his nickname for you. However, you just rolled your eyes, picking up your bread and taking a bite. As they began to engage in conversation, your mind began to wander. You thought of the short, raven haired male that saved you all those years ago. Would he still be alive? Scouts died often on expeditions, but there was a chance that he was different. The way he killed the Titan so quickly and how he used his ODM Gear was so unusual to others. But, you were probably just over thinking it. Sometimes staying alive came down to a matter of luck rather than skill.   
When Breakfast finished, you were sent to return to your rooms and pack up any personal belongings ready for you to move to the regiment you had chosen. Of course, you had chosen to join the Scouts, both in pursuit of Levi and vengeance of humanity.   
The rest of the day was busy, but boring. You said your farewells, then began a long ride on horseback to the Scouts Headquarters. You rode alongside Petra and Oluo, keeping your eyes fixed on the horizon.   
When you eventually arrived, you were lead into the Mess Hall, food being served to all. Night was beginning to fall, and silence was cast over the new recruits as Commander Erwin stood in front of all the tables.   
"Welcome all new recruits." His voice boomed throughout the hall, striking a fire in your heart as he did so. You had spoken to him that very day, reporting if you'd seen anyone and where there could be any others before being whisked away by medics. He looked older, like yourself, but his eyes still held passion, determination and courage. "Firstly, I would like to thank you for choosing to join the Survey Corp. It was a brave decision on all of your behalves." He took a moment of silence, the room filling with applause from the older Scouts. "Tomorrow you will go straight into training, starting at six am, sharp. As for your instructor," He lifted an arm, and a figure strode to stand beside him. Your heart dropped as you saw his face. Steel grey eyes that held no emotion, black locks, and a deceiving short stature.   
"My name is Levi Ackerman. It is my duty to train you for duration with the Survey Corp."


	3. Levi Ackerman

You were the first one to leave the Mess Hall after the talk by the Commander. You excused yourself from Petra by stating you felt ill, before leaving the room as quick as possible, but you felt those eyes burn into your back as you went. You slowed as you reached the halls, rubbing your face with your hands. Seeing him again made everything so real. The death of your parents, the Titans, the time you spent alone, waiting for the right moment to join the Cadets. The nights you woke yourself up screaming, but no one came to comfort you. Your stomach churned, and for a minute you thought you were going to vomit.   
"Cadet, did you have permission to be excused?" His voice rang out from behind you, and you froze.   
"I appologise, sir. I felt ill." You turned slightly to face him, meeting his gaze. He let out a frustrated sigh, then began to make his way towards you. But, when he was within touching distance, he grabbed you by the collar, yanking you into a storage cupboard and pressing you against the wall. You could feel his breath tickle your lashes.   
"Why did you waste your chance, idiot?" Levi growled, but this time his words were not emotionless. "I gave you a fucking chance, and here is you throwing it all away." It took a second for the words to sink in before you reacted.   
"Here is me repaying a debt I can never fully escape." You hissed.   
"I didn't ask you to repay anything-"   
"You didn't have to." You cut in, grabbing his wrist and forcing him off you. He paused, as though shocked that someone dared to answer to him. "Let me give back to humanity. Let me stop someone hurting as I did, as everyone here did." Your clenched your fists.   
"Just..." He breathed, then grabbed your wrist. His voice was suddenly so much softer, all evidence of his previous anger gone. "Just know that I'm not always going to be there to save you." Before you could answer, he had gone, leaving you all alone in the darkness. Emotions and thoughts flew round your head, but only one question raised above all of them.   
Why is he so bothered about saving someone he barely even knows?  
You trailed back to your room, the moment with Levi replaying over and over in your head. You layed down on your bed, heavy eyes staring up at the ceiling, and you began to fiddle with the necklace hanging loosely around your neck. Your fathers old necklace, which had been passed down to your brother, and then you. It was the Wings of Freedom, dinted and rusting.   
Somehow, you found yourself slipping into sleep. You woke up, but this time you were in your old bed, in your house. You sat up, stretching and rubbing your eyes. A peaceful calm you hadn't felt in years warmed your body, and smile ghosting over your face when you glanced around the room. You stood up, walking towards the window, but you froze. A titan was peeking through the window, teeth glistening, eyes wide. You began to scream, falling back onto the floor.   
You awoke with a large gasp, desperately trying to breath. Your body was soaked in sweat, hair hanging in your face. You ran your fingers through it to push it away, swinging your legs over the side and staring at the floor, waiting for the pounding of your heart to slow. You had half expected Petra to come to the door, but then you remembered she had given up a while ago, trying to comfort you.   
"Everything is okay." You grit your teeth. "Everything is perfectly fine."   
Levi sat outside your door, listening to you speak. He had heard the screaming when walking to his office, and recognised it almost instantly - it was the same scream he had heard right before he saved the girl. He'd sat outside, not wanting to enter incase it made you even more scared.   
So, instead, he had sat next to your door, waiting until he couldn't hear your heavy breaths or mumbled words, and he felt confident that you were okay.   
And with that, he got to his feet, wiped down his trousers, and continued on his way to his office.


	4. An Offer

You woke early, when it was still dark. You continued to shower and change, and it was only when you looked in the mirror that you felt something had... changed. Your eyes seemed to be the slightest bit brighter, a glint of hope residing within them. It was then that you picked up the scissors from the counter, and began to cut away at your hair.   
It had grown long over the years you were in the cadets, and now it seemed wrong to leave it at such a length. Wisps of hair dropped to the ground, until it was just above your shoulder. Mildly pleased with yourself, you pulled it back, a few chunks falling into your face, but you didn't care. You looked so much younger already.   
You left your room, strolling down to the Mess Hall. No food was on offer - it was too early - but you began to make a tea from the beverages available. You sat in the middle of all the empty tables, sipping at your drink.   
In moments like these, you allowed your thoughts to die out. You just accepted the silence, tipping your head back slightly and staring up at the ceiling.  
After around an hour, people began to come in, sitting down with a meal. Petra made her way towards you, holding an extra plate, and set it in front of you.   
"Y/N - you cut your hair!" She widened her eyes at you, and you waved your hand.   
"I needed a change." You mumbled, cheeks dusted pink.   
"It looks great!" She grinned, eyes glittering. You just smiled softly, ever so slightly.   
You began to eat, others coming to sit on your table. You chose not to participate in any conversation.   
Eventually, you all made it outside for your training. You were apprehensive to see the Captain, but you were also determined to show him your skill.   
You were using the fake Titans in the forest to allow Levi to understand the levels of skill each of you held. You had a firm grip on your blades, waiting someone to shout your name. You were the last to go. He would be hidden in the forest, watching your every move.   
"Y/N Y/L/N!" They called, and with that, you jumped into action.   
You swung through the trees, quickly but carefully. Your eyes focused on your surroundings, you noted an upcoming titan.   
You swung upward, waiting until you were just above the nape, before plummeting down, ripping your blades through the material with a small grunt.   
"Perfect," You muttered, before heading further into the course.   
You reached the end, dropping to the ground and sliding your blades back into your ODM gear swiftly. You were sweating profusely, but you were definitely proud of yourself.   
"Y/N," You turned at the sound of your name, only to be faced with the Captain himself. "You did well today. Keep it up." His sterling eyes glinted in the light, and you flashed a small smile.   
"I plan to, sir."

Days passed by. You barely interacted with Levi, except for taking orders and sometimes accidentally meeting his gaze. You didn't know that every night, Levi would pass your room, and pause for a minute, listening for any sounds of distress. If he heard any, he'd sit and wait for them to stop, and continue on his way.   
Levi himself found it strange that he cared so much for you. He barely knew you, afterall, but he felt the need to protect you, to help you whenever possible. He did it in the most subtle ways, however, it seemed as though he didn't even acknowledge you.   
That was, until one night, you found yourself having worse dreams that normal.   
Lines of people were dying in front of you; Levi, Petra, Oluo, Commander Erwin, your parents, and other scouts and regiments. They lay on the floor, blood staining your vision. You tried to scream for help, to keep them alive, but you couldn't move, couldn't speak. Petra stood up, blood dripping from her as she did so, and pointed a blade towards you.   
"It's all your fault, Y/N. It's. All. Your. Fault!"   
A knock at your door.   
You sat up, after a second to calm yourself slightly and realise you were only dreaming, and moved towards the door, expecting Petra to be standing the other side.   
Instead, there stood Levi.   
His eyes seemed to soften slightly at the sight of you - sweaty, eyes blood shot and puffy, hair messy. You saluted, but he waved it off instantly.   
"No need, Y/N." He spoke quietly, but his voice offered reassurance. You dropped your arms.   
"What do you need, Captain?" You asked, scanning his face. He hesitated, a fault in his usual cold demeanour.   
"I heard you screaming." He explained. "I came to make sure you were okay, that you weren't getting murdered or some shit." Blunt, as always. You had learned that Levi was probably the most unsociable, uncaring person you had ever met, but if anything, it just intrigued you.   
"Well, I'm okay. Thank you." You nodded slightly, as though assuring yourself as well as him.  
"Good." His eyes met yours again. "If you ever need - if this happens again, I mean - I'll be in my office. You can come." He looked at the floor. You were slightly taken off guard. This was a complete turn of events.   
"Well - thank you?" You spoke unsurely, and the cockiness of Levi Ackerman returned.   
"Good. Well, goodnight, cadet." He gave you a stare for good measure, before heading off into the darkness.   
You shut the door, leaning against it and facing your room, before smiling to yourself a little.


End file.
